


I'm Feeling Pretty Dirty, Baby

by lauz



Series: Comic Con Chronicles [1]
Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom, Teen Wolf Cast - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, tyler hoechlin - Fandom
Genre: Beta'd, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Comic Con, Grinding, M/M, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauz/pseuds/lauz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk grinding and impromptu blow jobs.</p>
<p>Oh, the simple joys of Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Feeling Pretty Dirty, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndieEm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IndieEm).



“Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Dylan rolled his eyes as the doorman stamped the back of his hand.

It was their first night of Comic Con and Tyler already had him out in some random club, completely ignoring the fact Dylan had a panel for The Maze Runner early the next morning. 

But alas, the younger boy could never say no to the beautiful Tyler Hoechlin; Dylan thinks it’s the ridiculously green eyes or his absurdly huge smile. It always seemed to make his stomach fall in on itself. Dylan internally sighs, he at the very least better get a hand job out of this later. 

“Because you love me,” Tyler teased.

“Yeah, so you think.” Dylan grumbled.

Inside, the club was everything Dylan had expected and worse. Loud, clammy, filled to the brim with drunken Comic Con goers, some in cosplay and some not.

He’s pretty sure he sees someone with a leather jacket and yellow contacts in and he actually grins to himself. 

The bass rippling through his spine brings him back to reality and how he was trying – and failing, quite badly – to be mad at Tyler; he sighed. His master plan wasn’t going too well. 

They stepped onto the dance floor and the strobe lights were blinding. Dylan squinted to see where the bar was. If this was going to happen, he was going to need a Jack on The Rocks. Or six. 

“Do you wanna go to the bar?” Tyler asks, his mouth incredibly close to Dylan’s ear. He can feel his warm breath and it makes him shudder. 

Tyler notices (he won’t let Dylan see him smirk smugly to himself though) and places his large hand on the small of his back, guiding him through the crowd of sweaty dancers. 

There’s a muscly guy painted green to the left of them, sporting a ripped white shirt and purple ripped shorts dancing with a girl painted green wearing a leaf costume. Dylan’s reminded why Comic Con feels like home; it sort of cheers him up a bit. 

Dylan sinks easily into a tall bar stool as Tyler orders their drinks. Dylan’s playing with a loose thread on his jeans and he threads his fingers through Tyler’s belt loop before hooking his fingers and pulling him closer. Tyler looks at him and smiles, inching closer to the younger boy as his hand reaches for his cheek, letting his thumb graze it lightly.

Thankfully for him, it’s too dark to see the blush that pinks Dylan’s cheeks. There’s a song playing in the distance and it sounds vaguely familiar but all Dylan can think about is the hand on his cheek and the man in front of him. He wants to drop to his knees and take his dick in his mouth (preferably right then and there), like he’d done many times before.

Tyler comes closer to his ear and whispers, “Later.”

And then they’re snapped out of it because their drinks are there. Dylan grips his glass so tightly he thinks the glass might break. He draws it to his lips and pushes the small black straw to the side as he takes a mouthful, which isn’t a good idea because he ends up coughing and spluttering. 

Tyler giggles into his own beer, it sort of upsets Dylan he can’t hear it through the music but seeing his face contort into a laugh is good enough for now. The elder pulls his stool closer to him. His hand falls onto Dylan’s thigh, spreading out his fingers and squeezing gently. 

“You okay?” Tyler shouts over the music, hand moving further up his thigh.

“I’m all good! It’s actually not so bad.” Dylan shrugs before downing the rest of his drink and grinning, “Jaeger bombs?” 

“I’m gonna get you drunk and then we’re gonna go dance.” Tyler says firmly before ushering the barman over. 

They chug three more jaeger bombs each and then Dylan’s sipping on a new glass of Jack, and Tyler on a new beer, he feels a good kind of fuzzy, the kind that makes you giggle at things that aren’t even funny. Tyler’s stool is even closer to Dylan’s than it was before the jaeger; his hand is also a lot higher than it was. 

Tyler downs the rest of his beer and orders another for him and Dylan, when the barman hands them to him; he pulls the younger boy up to dance. It’s a song he doesn't recognize but he dances anyway, an arm slinks around Tyler’s neck.

He takes a swig of his beer and experimentally rolls his hips forward in time with the music; Tyler bites his lip and Dylan raises and eyebrow.

The song finishes and one Dylan knows comes on. He drinks the rest of his beer and the bottle is abandoned with Tyler’s on a nearby table.

Oh, it’s My Heroine by The Maine. 

The guitar in the beginning does things to Dylan; it’s so dirty and gritty. It makes him want to grind and fuck. 

“I’m feeling pretty dirty baby, forgive my sins.” Dylan mouths in time with the music against Tyler’s neck, his hips move against Dylan’s, their dicks lined up.

Tyler grips his hips and pulls him closer, their dicks moved together against the fabric in time with the guitar, it makes Dylan shiver and bite his lip. Still mouthing the words into Tyler’s neck, he makes sure he could feel every movement. 

They could feel each other hardening in their pants; Dylan scratched the back of Tyler’s neck before biting into his shoulder and sucking a hickey into his tanned skin. The bass is throbbing through Dylan’s dick and it’s making this situation even hotter than usual. 

“Your hips my hands, you swing and you dance.” Tyler moans in Dylan’s ear, “I’m feeling pretty lonely baby, just let me in.” 

Dylan turns around and rubs his ass against Tyler’s dick; he can feel him stiffen as his grip tightens on his waist.

“You’re a fucking tease, O’Brien. I’m gonna have to punish you,” Tyler mummers against Dylan’s neck as he peppers it with wet, open mouthed kisses.

“Oh yeah, what’re you gonna do?” Dylan proposes, grinding back against him long and slow.

Tyler’s hands slip down to his waistband, his hands move down and into his boxers. This is the hottest thing Dylan’s ever done, they’ve ever done. Dylan’s breath hitches in his throat, hips moving in time with the long strokes of the older man’s hand.

“Tyler.” He moans, “bathroom?” 

“Yes – oh god yes, I’m gonna fuck your pretty little mouth wide open baby.” Tyler whispers against the shell of his ear, licking it dirtily.

Dylan moans again, he loves when Tyler talks like this, he’s got such a dirty mouth when he’s horny.

When they reach the bathroom, the music is still loud and pounding through them, matching the adrenaline and lust running in their veins. Tyler has Dylan pinned to the back of a cubical door, his lips are on his and his hands are under his shirt, roaming and scratching.

He tastes like jaeger and beer; sweet and tangy on Dylan’s tongue. It’s addictive. Their tongues are preening against each other’s; it’s so dirty and fast. Dylan’s moaning brokenly into the mouth on his, their hips are still grinding long and slow, Dylan’s gonna come soon if Tyler doesn't stop. 

There’s so much alcohol in his system it’s clouding his better judgment but he doesn’t care, he feels fuzzy. Good fuzzy.   
It’s pumping through his veins, spurring him on to do something reckless.

So he does and he – not so willingly - pulls away from Tyler’s mouth, moves down onto his knees, and unbuckles Tyler’s belt. He braced his arms against the door as Dylan pulls down his pants and boxers; he stares at his dick for a moment, his mouth watering with anticipation. 

“Dylan, do something,” Tyler growls, so Dylan takes the tip of his dick between his lips. 

Tyler lets out a breath of curse words and Dylan swirls his tongue expertly around the fat head, tasting the squirt of pre-cum on his tongue. 

Dylan takes the rest of his dick and jacks it off as he teases the head, and then gradually he takes a little more of Tyler’s thick cock into his mouth who moans when he sees Dylan’s lips wrapped tightly around him. 

He hollows his cheeks and Tyler lets out an almost pornographic moan. Dylan almost smirks and sucks a bit harder, licking from base to tip. One of Tyler’s hands falls to the other’s hair and pulls it roughly; Dylan pulls off of the man’s cock with a pop, still fisting it.

“Fuck my face.” Dylan says smirking as he kisses Tyler’s torso where his shirt’s ridden up.

Tyler nods, his breathing is uncontrollable, both his hands thread through Dylan’s hair and push him forward so the tip of his dick is against his mouth. Dylan’s tongue darts past his lips and licks his cock; Tyler squeaks and eases his dick into the boy’s mouth.

He waits for a moment to let Dylan get accustomed to this position, his eyes flutter closed and he breathes deeply through his nose before giving him a thumbs-up. 

Tyler’s slow and gentle at first, careful not to hurt him. Dylan squeezes his thighs and pulls them forward as he hollows his cheeks, the elder lets out a moan of approval and thrusts in deeper. Dylan’s eyes water and he gags a little but he motions to keep going, so Tyler ends up working up a rhythm.

“You feel so fucking good, you’re so good Dylan. Taking my cock like this, so so so good.” Tyler groans out picking up his pace.

He’s getting sloppy and loud, pulling Dylan’s hair to move his head in time with his hips, it’s getting too much seeing him with spit and pre-cum all over his face, lips cherry red from being stretched and fucked for so long. He can feel every vibration of the moans trapped in Dylan’s throat and it feels so fucking good around his fat cock.

Tyler looks down, his lips are stretched so beautifully around his cock that he almost comes then and there, but he doesn’t and he tries to hold off, tugging Dylan’s hair and shoving him down until his nose hits the patch of hair at the base of his dick. He feels Dylan swallow around him and his nails rake through his scalp, his teeth grit together as he feels himself almost losing it. 

“So good baby boy, so so so good. I’m gonna come, just a little bit more.” Tyler encourages, his eyes are closed and he’s hips are jerky in their movements. “So fucking close Dylan, fuck baby.”

Dylan knows he’s gonna come soon so he swallows around him again, licking as much of Tyler’s dick as he can while it’s still in his mouth. Tyler’s a mess, he’s mumbling words Dylan can’t make out and a thin layer of sweat’s settled itself across his skin.

There’s nails scraping down Tyler’s chest and that enough to send him over the edge and he’s coming down Dylan’s throat, Dylan taking it all before he stands up. He’s a little dizzy from the slight lack of oxygen, but he’s mostly dazed by Tyler. 

He pulls Dylan by the shirt for a kiss; his lips are bruised and swollen so Tyler is soft and chaste. 

“You’re still covered in spit and come.” Tyler giggles still breathless, he takes a few squares of toilet paper and licks them before trying to clean Dylan’s face but he pulls back.

“I’ll wash it off when you’re decent.” Dylan says, his voice is hoarse and Tyler frowns.

“I’m sorry about your voice…” he mumbles to the ground, pulling up his pants. 

“Shit happens, I wanted you to anyway.” Dylan shrugs grinning. “What now?”

“We’re going back to the hotel and I’m gonna make you come so many times in a row you forget your name.” Tyler whispers against his ear, he grabs his face and kisses him rougher this time. 

Dylan melts into him before biting his sensitive lip and nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> For and beta'd by my beautiful friend Em. ♥
> 
> awkasahawk on tumblr   
> indieem on twitter


End file.
